Becomming Peeves
by LovelyClair
Summary: Ever wonder how Peeves came to be? My short story about Peeves...


My take On how the little guy came to be at Hogwarts...just alittle comic relief...

* * *

Peeves Story

Wandering Diagon Ally for hours seem like the only thin the little man could do, he was annoyed having been turned away from yet another job all because of the way he looked. Peeves was a short little man no taller than a house elf and his appearance to people was most unwelcome…when one day he came across an advert for a teacher at the very school he went to many years ago…_Note! Caretaker needed immediately for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- apply with in._

This brought joy to the little man as her wandered in, a little bell tinkled over head and he walked right up to the Wizard that sat on a tall stool, behind a high desk…."Ahem!"

The graying aged wizard jumped and nearly fell stopping himself he looked around. "Hello?" he said confused.

"Herhem!" Peeves said again.

"Oh hello there sir." Said the old wizard peering at him.

"I'm here about the advert Peeves at your service!" He said puffing out his chest.

"I see most peculiar, tell me how is a stout man such as your self able to be a caretaker?" the old wizard asked in a most peculiar tone.

"Simple, give me a shot sir I assure you I am the man for the job." Peeves said proudly.

"Well I'll send and owl a head, you can apparate to Hogsmeade and a Professor Binns should meet you, the old wizard disappeared with a pop then the whole building around peeves became dark as it was more than obvious that the place had only been there for the purpose of finding some one.

Peeves diapperated from Diagon Ally to Hogsmeade where he would meet Professor Binns that very night.

Binns had left Hogwarts that night to meet the new caretaker Headmaster Black was most eager to meet the new fellow they had hired and was told in the owl. So there was Binns in front of the Three Broom Sticks looking around.

"Herhem!" came a sound near him.

Binns jumped he looked around, where did that sound come from? He then felt a tugging on his trousers. Looking down he saw the stout man who looked up at him.

"Wondering if you can help me?" Peeves asked.

"Well what can I do for you little feller?" He asked.

The little man looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I am looking for a Professor Binns?"

"Goodness well that is me!" Binns said "Are you Mr. Peeves?"

"At your service!" Peeves Replied.

"I see well Mr. Peeves shall we go to Hogwarts?" Binns said.

"Certainly been a while since I've been there." Peeves said.

As they entered through the gates Peeves had a feeling some thing wasn't right, He hiked up his bright orange trousers and fixed his bowler hat and made sure his coat was straight. As Binns opened the door there came a yell from Professor Horton the Care of Magical Creatures teacher was shouting Peeves turned only to be squashed by a Hippogriff.

Binns and Horton came over quickly, "Oh dear!" said Professor Binns.

Suddenly they both heard a noise behind them.

"Herhem!" Binns and Horton turned to see little Peeves floating in the air.

"Wee little Professors out and about!" Peeves said in a mischievous tone. He suddenly split him self into two and each Peeves blew a raspberry into the Professors ears and he flew howling with laughter into the castle.

Horton was wiping the spit off his ear when there came a high pitched scream form in the castle…

Once in side the Professors saw the turmoil that was taking place. Several first year girls from various houses where running from the little man as he sprayed snot at them from his nostrils.

Then he did some thing that sent Horton running for the door, Headmaster Black was just coming down the stairs and Peeves dumped a bucket of green goop on Professor Black's head causing him to slid into a group of Ravenclaw boys who in turn all fell on him and the worst of all was when a rather large basin of dung was dumped on them all, it stuck to them.

"Glued to Dung, that's that!" Peeves shouted when suddenly the ghost of the Bloody Baron appeared in the hall.

"You there little man!" He said in a harsh voice.

Peeves froze that voice sent chills down his spin he dropped the bucket of worm he was about to throw and hurried off into a wall.

Professor Black stood up he was steaming (from the dung of course) he marched over to Binns who stood gaping mouthed.

"Close your mouth Binns you're not a toad, what is the meaning of that!" He said as flecks of Dung flew in all directions and some hitting Binns in the face.

"T-that sir was the new care taker…." Binns said trailing off as the look on Professor Black became more outraged.

"Are you telling me that Kerlnie hired a Poltergeist for my caretaker?!" He said his face seeming to be stuck in a permanent glare.

"Well he was living, but just now umm well a Hippogriff…well it trampled him." Binns was quiet after that.

Outraged Professor Black waved his wand and the hall was back to normal aside form the boys who were covered in Dung still. "At least the Bloody Baron came when he did who knows what that person…what was his name?" Professor Black asked.

"Peeves, sir…" Binns said.

"Well, Welcome to Hogwarts Peeves." Professor Black said sarcastically.

And that I how I think Peeves came to be at the school…The End!


End file.
